Different
by The Silent Assassin HB
Summary: The grass is green, like his hair, only different. The flowers are blue, like his eyes, only different. Sometimes he wears black, like my eyes, only different. I don't remember much else, but that's ok, because I love him. Courtney still remembers him.


_Different_

The nice lady came in to see me today.

I see her a lot, she's from that place. The place where I met him with all the foul stuff and the irritating man. I don't remember her, but that's ok, because she comes here a lot and she's always nice to me. That's why she's the nice lady.

She wears blue a lot.

His eyes are blue, only different.

Her eyes are green.

His hair is green, only different.

My eyes are black.

The woman doesn't wear much black.

He wears black sometimes.

I don't remember much else, but that's ok, because I know I love him.

"Hi." The nice lady said in her familiar kind tone. I didn't listen though, I was looking out my window. My window is small, and I don't get to see much, but that's ok. Because I can still see the gardens out there. All different shades and colors of flowers. I like the blue ones most, because they look more like his eyes than the color the nice lady is always wearing.

Flowers grew on grass.

Grass is green.

His hair is green, only different.

"How are you today?" The nice lady pressed trying to get my attention. She was still smiling.

"Tired, but that's ok." I answered. For some reason the nice lady frowned.

"If you're tired you should go to sleep."

"No, it's ok." I looked back out the window. "Grass is green. His hair is green, only different."

"Yes Courtney, grass is green."

"His hair is green too, only different." The nice lady chocked, and I was scared for her for a moment, but she smiled again.

"Yes Courtney. His hair… it was green."

"Is it still green?"

"Yes Courtney. It's still green." I nodded, pleased with this answer, and looked back outside at the blue flowers and the green grass. I liked green. Green is the color of the grass, green is the color of the trees, and green is the color of his hair, only different.

The nice lady left after the man in a funny hat came and took her away. He visits me sometimes, but not often. She said goodbye, but I wasn't listening. I was looking at the grass.

The nice lady said if I was tired I should go to sleep. She was gone now, so it was ok to fall asleep. My head hurt anyways.

The next morning the other lady came. She wasn't as nice as the one in blue, but that was ok, because she visited me just as often.

Her eyes were black.

Black like mine.

She wore lots of black.

He wears black sometimes.

"How are you Courtney?" She asked with a small smile, smaller than the nice ladies, but that was ok, because she visited me just as much.

He smiles a lot, only a different smile.

"He wears black." The other lady gave me a confused look. "He still wears black, doesn't he?"

"Who, Courtney?"

"He has green hair, like the grass, only different. He has black hair too, like my eyes, only different. His eyes are blue, like the flowers out there, only different." The lady frowned like the one before her.

"Duncan?" I don't know if that was his name, but it sounded right, so I nodded. The lady sighed looking irritated. "Courtney… Please, you have to understand. Duncan died years ago…" But I wasn't listening. I was looking outside. There was a white dove out there in the tree.

I always liked doves, because doves can fly. I've always wanted to fly.

He hates flying, but that's ok, because we're different like that.

The dove is white. The clouds are white. The other lady's skin is very white. The room I'm in is white.

I don't like the white room. I wish it were green or black, like his hair. I wish it were different.

My head started to hurt again, so I fell asleep, and when I woke up the other lady was gone.

And my head still hurt.

The man in white knew it hurt, because he was there when I woke up. My head was hurting a lot, but that was ok, because the man in white always came and made me feel better.

The man wears white.

The dove is white.

The dove can fly.

I've always wanted to fly.

He hates flying, but that's ok.

After the man in white made my head feel better he started to ask me things.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked. People always asked me how I was feeling. I didn't understand, but that was ok, because the man in white was nice.

"Nice." Nice like the nice lady, nice like the man in white.

He is not very nice, but he is nice to me.

"Good, nice is good."

"Doves are white."

"That's correct."

"He doesn't wear much white."

"I would assume he didn't." Then he asked me regular things every time he made my head feel better. He asked if I knew where I was, what had happened, and how much time had passed. I never knew the answers to these questions, I didn't understand why he asked them anyways, but that's ok, because the man in white always answered them later.

He always says the same thing. Two years ago my husband and I were driving when we got in an accident. My husband died, I got a bad head injury, and was here in the white room every since. I didn't listen though, I was looking out of my small window. The dove was there again.

Doves are white.

He doesn't wear much white.

He wears black sometimes.

My eyes are black.

His eyes are blue like the flowers, only different.

The man in white left, but that was ok, because I was tired. The nice lady said if I was tired I should sleep. So I did.

When I woke up the nice lady and the other lady were there at the same time. I didn't understand why, but that was ok, because they were both nice. Both of them try to talk to me, and I just stared.

The nice lady's eyes are green.

Grass is green.

His hair is green, only different.

The other lady's eyes are black.

My eyes are black.

He wears black sometimes.

I must have said this out loud, because now the other lady looks irritated again.

"Courtney, Duncan is dead." I look at her, confused. Who was dead? I ask her this, and she looks even more irritated. "Duncan, your husband. He died two years ago and you don't even remember!" The other lady is yelling at me now, and I still don't understand. I tell her this, and she yells some more. "Duncan! His hair isn't green like grass anymore, because he's _dead_. His eyes aren't blue like the flowers out there anymore, because he's _dead_. He doesn't wear black like your eyes anymore, because he's _dead._"

"That's ok, because I love him." I tell the other lady.

"Well he can't love you anymore. Because he's _dead._" I blink at the other lady, confused. I don't understand what she's saying.

The grass is green, like his hair, only different. The flowers are blue, like his eyes, only different. Sometimes he wears black, like my eyes, only different. I don't remember much else, but that's ok, because I love him.

Right?

I had always loved him.

But the other lady said he didn't love me. That his hair wasn't green, his eyes weren't blue, and he didn't wear black anymore.

I didn't understand.

I felt something warm roll down my cheeks. Looking at it I knew this was a tear.

Tears come when you are sad.

Tears are salty like the ocean.

Tears are clear.

After what the other lady told me, nothing is clear.

My head hurt more than ever.

The nice lady and the other lady left. The man in white came, only this time he brought more men in white with him.

Friends of his maybe?

But they didn't get a chance to ask how I was feeling like I expected them to. Because once they came in I felt tired. The nice lady said if I felt tired, I should sleep. So I did.

Except this time, it was different.

When I woke up, my head didn't hurt at all anymore. I wasn't in my white room anymore. This room looked familiar. It was black and green, like his hair, only different.

He was sitting next to me, smiling, only his smile was different from the others.

It was familiar.

His hair was green, but not like grass. His eyes were blue, but not like the flowers. He wore black, but not like my eyes.

And his smile was familiar.

And I realized, _he_ was Duncan.

And to my utter relief, he wasn't different.

He was the same.

He hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back.

He looked the same.

So did I.

The pain in my head was gone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me. Like the rest of him, his voice was the same. He said it over and over again. He was never a very nice man, but he was always nice to me.

"It's ok." I told him once he stopped apologizing. "It's ok, because I love you."

Duncan smiled.

It was the same.

"I love you to Princess." The pet name was the same, and I smiled to. It was different, because I haven't smiled in a long time. Things were very different now, but at the same time, they were the _same_.

Back in the white room, the man in white was frowning.

He was very sad.

Tears come when you are sad.

The man in white told his friends something that made them all sad.

More tears came.

"Courtney has passed away."

The other men in white were sad to, but it was ok, because when she died Courtney had a smile on her face.

For some reason it was very unusual for the men in white, the nice lady, the other lady, and the man in the funny hat.

Courtney hadn't smiled since before the accident.

Since the last time she saw Duncan alive.

It wasn't her usual expression, but it was ok, because it was different.

* * *

**I wrote this after I had a huge fight with my mother a few hours ago. I was just venting, but I actually liked what I produced, and decided to post it. This story is set years after TDI. Duncan and Courtney were married and madly in love, but one night they were in a car accident. Duncan died and Courtney got a serious head injury causing some mental problems and a bit of amnesia. She still remembers him, not entirely, but that's ok because she knows she still loves him.**

**The _Place where I met him with all the foul stuff and the irritating man _Is the island.**

**The _Nice lady _Is Bridgette**

**The _Other lady _Is Gwen**

**The _Man in the funny hat _Is Geoff**

**The _Man in white _Is just a doctor**

**The _White room_ Is the hospital**

**That might have cleared some thing up for you. Hope you liked this... thing I made. I think it's sweet. ^_^ REVIEW!**


End file.
